


Raising the Wicked

by DarkTales388



Series: Wicked Ways [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Violence, Torture, sexual asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTales388/pseuds/DarkTales388
Summary: Voldemort is accompanied by Bellatrix, Rudolph, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. when he goes to Godric Hollow to kill the Potters. After Voldemort disappearance, Bellatrix decides to take young Harry with her to make sure she and her husband are safe. Young Harry grows up in their care, now with his new name, Harold Lestrange. This is the beginning of his story.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Wicked Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

Bellatrix follows the Dark Lord at a distance. Something feels off about this mission. That slime Pettigrew was a little too eager to give up the location of the Potters. But ever since Snape told the Dark Lord about the stupid prophecy the man has been obsessed with finding the Potters and ending their lives once and for all. Not even Bellatrix has been able to distract the man anymore.

Rudolph lays his arm around Bellatrix her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Bella, our Lord knows what he’s doing. Tonight is the night we win and take over this world. Trust me, it’s all going to be perfect.”

Bellatrix shakes Rudolph’s arm off her. She steps away from him and tries to ignore the laughs of Rabastan and Barty behind her. She loves these men, but the high they’ve all been on since the Dark Lord had taken over the Ministry was going to get them all killed one day.

The Potter house appears before them when Bellatrix falls in line with the Dark Lord.

“You are worried,” he says.

“Yes, my Lord. It’s too easy, too simple. They’ve been hiding for over a year and now we just get their address handed on a silver platter. I don’t trust it.”

The Dark Lord laughs and slows down. “Have faith, my child. The traitor is legit. I’ve looked into his mind. His fear for his own life is greater than his loyalty to his friends.”

Bellatrix bows her head. “Of course, my Lord. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

The Dark Lord stops and caresses Bellatrix’s cheek. He pushes her chin up and smiles. “You’re my loyal servant, I would expect no less of you than to worry when needed,” he says before he rests his lips on Bellatrix mouth. The kiss is short and when the Dark Lord pulls away Bellatrix can’t help but follow his face with hers.

“Patience, my child. We first have a job to do. Then you can show me your devotion.” The Dark Lord steps away, he opens the small gate to the cottage that is the Potter’s home. Bellatrix looks over the dark hedge, into the window and watches the Potters play with their child. Potter makes puffs and coloured smoke erupt from his wand. The boy laughs and giggles from joy. Bellatrix pulls out her wand and clenches it in her hand. Her vision is clouded when she follows her Lord into the house. The Potters will pay for all they have done, for what they had taken from her, tonight Bellatrix will get her revenge.

“Lily, take Harry, and go! It’s him!” Potter shouts when he burst into the hall to inspect the blast that had broken their door open. Bellatrix laughs when she sees that the idiot doesn’t even hold his wand.

“Go! Run! I’ll hold him off-”

Green light fills the hallway and Potter falls like a marionette whose strings were cut. The Dark Lord’s Avada Kedavra as effective as always. Rudolph’s hands slide around Bellatrix waist. “This is fun,” he says.

“Fuck, he looks hot,” Barty pipes in when he enters the hallway.

“He’s all yours,” the Dark Lord says. He steps over Potter’s body and walks up the stairs. Bellatrix follows him. She doesn’t need to see what Barty will do to Potter’s body. She doesn’t understand the fascination the boy has with dead people. Bellatrix prefers them screaming and fighting for their lives. Once that spark is gone, they are just bodies, shells of what they used to be.

The Dark Lord forces the door open to the baby’s bedroom. Potter’s wife stands there, holding her boy. Bellatrix wants to hurt her, destroy the one thing that this woman had taken from her. She raises her wand and bears her teeth. Potter’s wife puts the boy in his cot behind her and throws her arms wide, like that will save her child.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry,” she begs.

“Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now,” the Dark Lord tells her. Bellatrix doesn’t understand why her Lord would want to spare the woman.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead,” she continues like the Dark Lord hasn’t spoken at all. Bellatrix hopes she moves, that she survives so she can feel the same pain she caused Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord tells the woman that this is his last warning, but she doesn’t listen. She keeps begging him to spare the child, to have mercy. The Dark Lord shakes his head and turns to Bellatrix.

“She’s all yours,” he says. Bellatrix doesn’t hesitate. A Crucio passes her lips and Potter’s wife falls to the floor, screaming in pain. Bellatrix laughs and casts another, and another. Rudolph has his arms around Bellatrix again and he kisses her neck.

“I love it when you torture, my dear,” he says. His hand slides over Bellatrix her stomach, moving downward and in between her legs. A hard cock pushes against her ass and Bellatrix her breathing becomes more erratic by the minute. Rudolph's fingers push against her clit, while his other hand tightens around her throat. Bellatrix doesn’t take her eyes and wand of the woman screaming in pain in front of her. She moans as she feels her climax approaching. A delighted laugh from her Lord pushes her over the edge. Pleasure raises through her body as a green light fills the room. Potter’s wife’s stops moving, her eyes stare into nothing and Bellatrix laughs.

“Well done, my child,” the Dark Lord says. He steps over the dead body and points his wand at the crying boy that stands in his cot.

“Avada Kedavra!” the Dark Lord shouts.

Green light explodes around the room. Bellatrix is slammed backwards. She and Rudolph fall through the wall that crumbles behind them. Black smoke fills the room. A horrible scream passes them and then the world goes black.

“What happened? Rudolph, fuck, wake up,” Bellatrix hears Rabastan say in the distance. Her head throbs and the little boy still cries. Bellatrix opens her eyes and sees the boy still standing in his cot, his blue pyjamas covert in dust. His mother lays dead in front of him. Bellatrix looks around. There is no sign of the Dark Lord, nothing but his wand, abandoned on the floor. Bellatrix crawls towards it and takes it in her hands.

“I told you fuckers that it was a trap!” she screams at the others. Rabastan and Rudolph stare at her, their eyes wide. Barty stands beside them, his lips trembles. Bellatrix knows it’s up to her now. If they stay here, they will go to jail. They need to get away and make sure that no-one will touch them. Her eyes dart back to the little boy. It would be the perfect revenge. They took her child, so now she will take theirs and raise it as her own. Nobody will dare to harm them as long as they have the boy.

Bellatrix stands up and pockets her Lord’s wand. She lifts the boy from his cot and holds him close to her chest. “Don’t worry, my son. You are safe now,” she says.

“Bella, are you okay?” Rudolph asks.

“Yes, my dear. I’m fantastic. We’ve saved our son from those awful Potter’s that had kidnapped him. Now let’s go home so we can start to search for our Lord.”

Rudolph smiles at her. “You’re the best,” he says before he kisses her. Together they leave the room, walk down the stairs, step over Potter’s body and leave the cottage. As soon as they reach the street they apparate back to their home.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this. I struggled a little with where I wanted to start and what I wanted to include. I hope you all enjoy this. And I promise I won't take this long to get the next chapter up and running.

Harold lies awake in his bed. He stares at the enchanted stars on his ceiling. He wants to get a glass of milk. Only he’s not supposed to get out of bed. He could call for Binky and have him bring a glass off milk to his room. Only the elf tends to spill drinks all over the house, and it would be unfair if he gets punished for something Harold made him do. It won’t be the first time and Binky always looks so awful after he’s been punished by mother. So Harold would just have to sneak downstairs and hope his parents won’t notice him. They will be busy with uncle Rabastan and Barty. Dad said they were staying the night.

As quiet as Harold can, he gets out of bed and pulls on a bathrobe. Carefully he opens his bedroom door and listens if he can hear anything. The house is quiet. Harold smiles and walks out into the hallway. On his tiptoes, he walks down the first flight of stairs. He will take the servant route from there on, that way he won’t run into mom or dad. Harold opens the small door at the end of the hallway and walks into a dark and narrow hallway. He knows this hallway opens up in a little bit into the upper flight of the kitchen. It will allow him to see if any of the elves are still busy there before he goes down and gets his milk.

When Harold comes close to the kitchen he hears someone scream and he stops in his tracks. The voice is unfamiliar and Harold shivers a little. Then he hears his mother laugh as the screams intensify and Harold wonders what his parents are doing in the kitchen with a stranger. He sneaks further until he reaches the landing that watches out over the kitchen. He pushes his head against the railing and looks down to see what is going on.

A young boy lays naked on the kitchen island. He’s older than Harold, by maybe two or three years. Daddy stands in front of the boy and pushes his hand over the boy's chest. He places kisses on the boy. Next to him lays an unconscious man. His face looks similar to the boy’s, and Harold thinks he might be the boy’s dad. Uncle Rabastan waves his wand over the man and then his clothes vanish into thin air. Barty laughs as he takes out a pair of ropes from one of the kitchen cabinets. Mother stands a little to the side, her wand pointed at a woman who lays on the kitchen floor. She’s the one that screams as she twitches around on the floor.

“Fuck, he’s beautiful,” Rudolph says about the boy in front of him.

“Then what are you waiting for,” Bellatrix tells him.

Rudolph smiles at Bellatrix as he opens his trousers and takes out his cock. Harold can’t stop looking at it as his father pushes it inside the young boy’s ass. The boy screams and Rudolph laughs. “Oh, you’re a good boy. Nice and tight. Just the way I like it,” he says. Harold is fascinated by the scene, the blissful look on his fathers face, the moans escaping his mouth, as he fucks into the young boy. The boy cries and tries to push Rudolph away from him. And then uncle Rabastan takes his cock out and pushes it into the unconscious man. His rhythm in sync with Rudolph’s. The brothers smile at each other as they fuck their unwilling victims.

In the meantime, Bellatrix has stopped the Cruciatus curse and pulls the woman towards her son’s face. “Do you think he likes it?” she asks the woman. The woman just cries and shakes her head.

“Please, let my boy go. I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt my boy,” the woman begs.

All adults in the room laugh. “Oh, poor girl. Do you think we care about you, or your Muggle offspring?” Bellatrix tells her.

“Please, he’s just a boy,” the woman tries again.

Bellatrix shakes her head. “Oh, I know just what to do with you,” she says. Bellatrix points her wand at the woman and whispers ‘Imperius’. The woman stops her pointless begging and just stands in front of her son. Bellatrix takes one of the ropes from Barty and hands them to the woman.

“Place the rope around your son’s neck,” Bellatrix says. The woman obeys without question. She’s completely in Bellatrix’s control. Bellatrix comments her to pull the rope tight.

Harold smiles as the woman does as she’s told. The boy starts to crawl at the rope around his neck with his hands, as his legs try to kick Rudolph off of him. Rudolph just takes a firmer hold on the boy’s hips and thrusts in harder.

“Fight for your life for me, sweetheart. Yes, kick and thrash around,” Rudolph tells the boy.

Bellatrix laughs as she pets the woman’s hair. “You’re a good girl, giving my husband precisely what he wants.”

“Let’s make this a game, see who dies first,” Barty says. He places the second rope around the neck of the man that uncle Rabastan is fucking. The man’s eyes fly open when Barty pulls the rope tight. He starts to put op a fight, only uncle Rabastan shakes his head and puts him under a spell. His body goes stiff, the only evidence that he’s struggling visibly on his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. Tears fall over his cheeks.

For some time, both Rudolph and Rabastan fuck their two dying victims. Harold can’t look away from the boy. His struggles start to die down, his hands hardly lift up anymore and his legs go limp next to Rudolph’s hips. His body starts to shake uncontrollably and his tongue slowly swells out of his mouth. It’s fascinating and Harold wishes he could get closer so he could tough the young boy.

“Yes, die for me,” Rudolph says. His thrusts become more erratic and then he screams. His face is pure bliss. The boy trashes around one more time and than goes completely limp. Harold licks with his tongue over his lips as he stares with wide eyes at the dead boy.

The boy’s eyes are open, but they look different as if a white sheen has covered them. His tongue hangs out of his mouth and a small trace of saliva drips from his face onto the counter. His hands lay motionless next to his face. His neck is covered with scratch marks from his fight against the rope that was killing him. The rope still in his mother’s hands.

Bellatrix lifts the Imperius curse and the woman drops the rope inimitably. She kneels and takes the boy’s head in her hands. “My boy, oh, my boy. I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry,” she cries.

Harold bites on his lip to hold in a laugh that tries to escape him. If his parents hear him he will be sent back to bed, and he wants to know what will happen now. He wants to see how the man and woman come to their end.

Barty loses the rope around the man’s neck and Rabastan pulls out of him. He lifts the body bind curse. The man rolls around to look at his son and the woman that killed him. He looks angry. “How could you?” he asks his wife.

“I’m sorry,” the woman cries again. Only the man doesn’t care. He pushes the woman away from the body of their dead child. He takes his son in his arms and holds him against his chest. He doesn’t seem to care that he’s surrounded by people that want to kill him. He only has eyes for the dead boy in his arms.

“You can take your revenge,” Barty says. He’s got a knife in his hand. The man looks confused. “Kill your wife, and we will let you go,” he says.

“I can’t,” the man says. He looks at his wife. “I love her.”

“You love the woman that killed your only son?” Bellatrix asks. She puts another Imperius on the woman and orders her to stand up. The woman stands in front of her husband who still cradles their son. Bellatrix pushes the woman’s dress off her shoulder. Let’s it slip down her body revealing the woman’s breast. Bellatrix plays with them a little and then moves her hand down to the woman’s panties. Bellatrix’s hand disappears inside them.

In the meantime, Rudolph and Rabastan have pulled the dead boy’s body out of his father's hands. The man is forced to stand next to his wife by Barty. “Look at her, see how she finds pleasure in her kill,” Barty tells him.

Bellatrix whispers something in the woman’s ear. The woman stretches out her hands and rubs them over the dead boy’s chest. Bellatrix pushes the woman’s panties down and then moves her hand’s back to the woman’s breast. The woman takes hold of her dead boy and pulls his face between her legs. She rubs her pussy against his face, lets his thick blue tongue slide against her. And then she moves her hand’s towards the dead boy’s cock and takes it in her hands.

“See how she molests your son, as he’s nothing but a sex toy,” Barty tells the man. “You can stop her. It’s simple. Just take this knife and cut her throat.”

Bellatrix steps out of the way when the man takes the knife without saying a word. He steps behind his wife, pulls her head back and then slits the knife over her throat. Blood starts rushing out of the cut. Bellatrix breaks the Imperius curse and the woman’s eyes widen. She tries to take a step away from her dead son and her hands fly to her throat. She gurgles up blood and spit. Her husband pushes her head away from him and she falls forward on top of the dead boy. She lays still for a little while and then she makes a strange noise. She pisses herself and then she slides down from the kitchen island, landing face-up on the floor. Harold looks in awe at the dead woman. Her eyes have the same white sheen as the boy.

“Fuck, she’s hot,” Barty says. He pulls her up from the floor and lays her next to her dead boy on the kitchen island. He opens his trousers and pulls out his hard cock. He trusts into her and moans. Rabastan steps behind him and pulls Barty’s trousers down. He says a spell Harold doesn’t know and then slides his hand over his cock and Barty’s arsehole. Without warning, he pushes into Barty, who turns around and kisses Rabastan.

The man just stands behind them, the knife still in his hand. “I killed her,” he murmurs. “I’m a murderer.”

“Yes, you are,” Bellatrix says. She pushes the man towards the counter, forces him to sit on top of it. Then she plays with his cock until it becomes hard. “And now you’re going to pay for it,” she laughs.

“I think it’s time you go back to bed,” Rudolph says from beside Harold. Harold hadn’t noticed Rudolph coming up the stairs, he was too fixed on everything happening in the kitchen.

“Are they Muggles?” Harold asks.

“Yes, they are,” Rudolph answers him. “You liked what you saw?”

Harold nods his head. “It was fun,” he says.

“That it was,” Rudolph agrees. “But now you need to sleep. It’s way past your bedtime.”

Rudolph takes Harold’s hand and guides him down the stairs. Bellatrix smiles at them when they pass. She sits on top of the man as she uses the Cruciatus curse on him.

“Sleep tight, my boy,” she says.

Harold nods and then follows his father out of the room. Rudolph puts him to bed and pulls the covers over him.

“Daddy,” Harold says. “Did you like having sex with young boys?”

“Yes, I do,” he answers.

“Only Muggle boys?”

Rudolph laughs gently. He strokes a hair from Harold’s face. “You’re special. I don’t want to hurt you. But one day, I promise.”

Harold smiles and nods his head. “I’d like that,” he says.

“Good,” Rudolph answers. He bends down and gives Harold a kiss on his lips. His mouth lingers for a second, his tongue stroking Harold’s lip. Harold opens his mouth and lets his father in. It’s strange, but nice, having Rudolph’s tongue explore his mouth.

And then Rudolph moves back, gives one more peck on Harold’s lips and then stands up.

“No more sneaking out,” Rudolph says.

“Yes, dad,” Harold answers. He yawns as he snuggles into his pillow.

“Goodnight, son,” is the last thing he hears before he falls asleep, dreaming of the young boy dying with a smile on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harold runs through the garden towards Draco, who sits close to the rose patch. Mom had opened the door for Harold and told him to go play so the grown-ups can talk. Harold didn’t mind, he’d been wanting to go see Draco for days now. He wants to tell him all about what he’d seen on his midnight stroll.

Draco doesn’t look up when Harold stops beside him.

“What are you doing?” Harold asks.

Draco holds up his finger. A small trickle of blood runs down it. Harold takes a hold on the finger and looks at it.

“Did you sting it on the roses?”

Draco nods and then smiles. “It didn’t hurt,” he says.

“You want me to kiss it better?” Harold asks. He doesn’t wait for a response, bents down a little and places a soft peck on Draco’s finger.

Draco laughs. “You’re silly,” he says.

Harold lets go of Draco’s hand and sits down next to him. Draco reaches for the roses again. He pushes his thump against a thorn until it breaks his skin. Harold knows it’s stupid to try and stop Draco. He will hurt himself for the fun of it. And Dobby will heal his wounds if they get too severe. The elf must be close by, he always is. Harold looks around but doesn’t spot him.

“Where’s Dobby?” Harold asks.

“Punishing himself for burning breakfast,” Draco answers.

Harold nods, that’s good, that means nobody will overhear him. But just in case someone else is close, Harold leans towards Draco and starts to whisper. “I saw something cool,” he starts.

Draco let’s go of the rose stem and bends his head towards Harold’s. His eyes twinkle and Harold smiles.

“I saw my parents kill some muggles,” Harold whispers. “A boy and his parents.”

“Really?” Draco asks. “They died?”

Harold nods and Draco pushes his thumb in his mouth. “Tell me,” he mumbles.

“Daddy fucked the little boy and his mother pulled a rope around his neck. Mommy made her do it. The boy kept kicking and hitting the counter and daddy laughed a lot. And then after some time, the boy stopped thrashing. His movements slowed. And then he started shaking, really bad. His tongue started to push itself out of his open mouth and his lips turned blue. And then he stopped moving. His eyes stayed open and they looked weird but really cool.”

“Wow,” Draco says. “I wish I could have seen it. Father never lets me watch when he kills muggles. He says it’s no good for me.”

“I wasn’t supposed to see it. But mom and dad weren’t angry. Dad brought me to bed after they tricked the man into killing his wife. Muggles are so stupid,” Harold says.

“How did they trick him?” Draco asks.

“Mommy put an Imperos curse,” Harold starts. He knows he says it wrong but it’s a difficult word. He hopes Draco understands.

“Imperius,” Draco corrects.

“Yes, that one. She made the mother touch the boy. They were both naked. And then Barty said that the man would be set free if he killed her. I think he believed him,” Harold continues.

“But they didn’t?”

Harold shakes his head. “Daddy said mommy killed him in the end, after hours of torture. I went to the kitchen to see, and their bodies were still there. I touched the boy’s face. It was covered with his mother's blood. But his eyes were still open and I think they were beautiful.”

Draco smiles. “You’re lucky. I never get to see anything interesting. Mother always wants to protect me, and father doesn’t like me.”

“Maybe next time you stay over, we can sneak down and see what our parents are doing,” Harold says. He wants Draco to be happy, to see what he’s seen. He’s sure Draco would love it even more. He likes seeing blood.

It’s at that moment that one of the white peacocks walk passed them. Draco always says the animals are stupid, they eat the new plant seeds when his mother doesn’t protect them. And his father loves them, so Draco hates them. Harold watches the bird walk pass and thinks it would be perfect to show Draco what happened to the little boy he saw die.

“Do you have a rope?” Harold asks.

Draco shakes his head. “No, but I can have Dobby bring us one. But why?”

“We can pull it around the peacock’s neck so you can see how it works. I know it’s not the same, but it should be close shouldn’t it?”

Draco smiles and takes a hold of Harold’s shoulders. “You are the best friend ever,” he says. Then he screams for Dobby who pops into existence next to the boys. He bows deep and waits for his orders.

“Get us a large rope,” Draco tells Dobby.

“Yes, Master Draco. Dobby will fetch one right away.” And with that Dobby disappears again.

Harold and Draco sneak behind the peacock. It walks slowly around the rose bed, passed a hedge into a small secluded courtyard. It’s perfect. If they can do it here, nobody will see and they might not get into trouble. Because Draco’s father will be furious when he finds out that one of his precious peacocks has been murdered by his son and nephew.

Dobby returns with a large rope and Draco and Harold both take an end. “You can go now, Dobby,” Draco says. The elf disappears, but Harold thinks it’s still close by so he can see what they are going to do with the rope.

“We need to be careful,” Draco says. “If we come to close the stupid peacock will bite us.”

Harold nods and thinks. “What if one of us runs around the bird, while the other stays in his place. That way we can get the rope around its neck without coming close.”

“Perfect,” Draco answers. “I’ll run. My legs are longer, I can do it quicker.”

And that is how they do it. Harold holds his end of the rope and goes to stand about a meter away from the white peacock. Draco runs around the bird, shouts for Harold to duck when he passes him so the rope goes over Harold’s head, and then comes to a stop on the other side of the peacock.

“Now pull,” Harold says. Both boys pull on the rope, enclosing it around the peacock’s neck. The bird starts to trash around, opens it’s feathers and gives some loud screams. They pull a little harder and then the screams stop. The bird’s feet leave the ground and Draco starts to laugh. It’s funny to see how the bird tries to place it’s feet on something solid, only to find air around it. And the head keeps turning around. It’s not the same as the boy, but it’s just as fascinating. But the most beautiful is the big grin on Draco’s face.

It doesn’t take long before the peacock stops moving. Its neck hangs down over the rope. The beak of the bird is open and it’s feet have stopped moving. Some of its white feathers lay broken around it, snapped off in the bird’s fight for life.

“Do you think it’s dead?” Harold asks Draco.

“Looks like it,” he answers. Draco steps closer to the bird, loosening the rope. The peacock falls to the ground and still doesn’t move. Draco drops the rope and kneels next to the peacock. His hands stroke over its neck as his tongue licks over his lips.

“It’s beautiful,” Draco says.

Harold moves closer and sits down on the other side of the bird. “The boy was even more fun. He started to shake at the end. And his eyes had a white sheen after. These are still black, and kind of boring.”

“Still beautiful,” Draco answers. “Thank you for showing me.”

Harold looks at Draco and smiles. He doesn’t care about the peacock, but the look on Draco’s face is beautiful. His eyes glister and his cheeks are a little red. Harold could stare at it all day.

“What did you do?” a loud voice shouts from the entrance to the courtyard. Uncle Lucius steps forward and smacks a hand against Draco’s cheek.

“Oh, Lucius, don’t be a drag. It’s a silly bird, no need to get upset about that,” Bellatrix says. She moves forwards and lifts Harold in her arms.

“You think this is funny?” Lucius asks Bellatrix. “They killed my peacock.”

“Just be glad they started with a peacock and not themselves,” Bellatrix answers. Her hand pets Harold’s hair. Harold doesn’t understand. Why would they do this to themselves? There is no way he would hurt Draco. And Draco would never hurt Harold. They are best friends.

“You shouldn’t have let that boy watch. He’s trouble,” Lucius shouts.

Draco moves away from him and hides behind Bellatrix. He takes a hold of her robes and Harold wishes his mother would set him down so he could hold Draco’s hand.

“Don’t you speak ill of my son,” Bellatrix spits out. “Just because you are to chicken to kill anyone now that our Lord has gone, doesn’t mean we all need to stop having fun. And I can assure you, Harold enjoyed watching, and I’m sure Draco would even more. Didn’t you just see him look at the dead peacock?”

“I will not have my son turn into another Barty. That boy is deranged. And that crazy brother in law of you only encourages him. He should spend more time with his wife and produce a proper heir, instead of fucking dead people with his boy toy. I won’t let Draco become like that. I will do whatever is needed to make sure my son becomes a proper wizard, one worthy of our Dark Lord when he returns,” Lucius says.

Bellatrix starts to laugh. “You think our Dark Lord thought Barty was deranged? Is that why he preferred his company over yours? You’re delusional, Lucius.”

“Not as delusional as you, thinking you’re safe because you have a hold on the boy who lived,” Lucius answers. Then he picks up the dead peacock and walks out of the courtyard.

“Come now, Draco,” Lucius shouts and Draco hurries after him. Harold doesn’t want to know what kind of punishment Draco is going to get. He hopes uncle Lucius won’t hit him like he did last time.

“Who is the boy who lived?” Harold asks Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shakes her head and places a kiss on Harold’s forehead. “Nobody you need to worry about,” she answers.

“It was my idea, will you tell uncle Lucius? I don’t want Draco to be in trouble because of me,” Harold says.

“I will, sweetheart. We’ll make sure that Draco is fine.”

With that Bellatrix starts the track back to the mansion. When they arrive, Draco sits on his mother’s lap drinking some lemonade and Harold is glad to see that he’s not being punished for the death of the stupid peacock.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Weeks pass and Harold can’t help but think of that night he sneaked out of his bedroom and watched the young boy die. It’s all he dreams about. He wants to see it again, but after what Harold and Draco did to the peacock, Harold was told to stay in bed at night. And Harold doesn’t want to get in trouble. Mom had said he wasn’t allowed to play with Draco if he would disobey. And there is nothing Harold would do to jeopardise time spend with Draco. Draco also was told off and had to help clean the dishes for weeks after. So Harold plays nice and hasn’t left his bedroom once since that night.

And now it’s Rudolph’s birthday. Uncle Rabastan and Barty have stayed for dinner, promising to bring dad’s birthday present this coming weekend. Harold isn’t sure, but he did hear them mentioning twins. Harold wishes he wasn’t going to be staying with Draco during the weekend. He’s sure that his dad will get twin boys to kill, and Harold would love to see it.

Harold sits down in a massive lounge chair and stares at his parents that sit on the sofa. Bellatrix gives Rudolph a small box that contains a new ring for him to wear. He loves it and kisses Bellatrix on the cheek.

“You always know what to get me. It’s beautiful, my dear,” Rudolph says.

“Thank you,” Bellatrix replies. “Harold,” she says as she looks his way. “Do you want to give dad your present? I believe you took quite some time to make your drawing.”

Harold nods and slides of the chair. Binky appears next to him and hands him the drawing he made this afternoon. With shaking fingers Harold takes it and hands it over to his dad. Rudolph smiles as he removes the ribbon around the parchment. He unrolls it and then his eyes twinkle. Harold smiles. He knew his dad would love his painting.

“This is beautiful,” Rudolph says. He looks up at Harold and bites his bottom lip. “You’re our boy, no doubt about it now.”

Bellatrix walks over to Rudolph and looks at the painting. “He’s a special boy, isn’t he?” she says.

“Our special boy, Bella,” Rudolph answers.

They both laugh. Harold has no idea why, but it isn’t the first time his parents act weird when it comes to him. They think he doesn’t notice, but Harold isn’t stupid. Every time he does something devious they get all giddy.

“Maybe we should take him to bed tonight,” Bellatrix says. “As an extra birthday gift.”

Rudolph turns towards Bellatrix and pulls her head towards his. He kisses her deeply and Harold giggles. It isn’t the first time he’s seen his parents kiss, but this time it seems more heated. The kiss lasts a while and Harold gets bored looking at it. He gets his piece of cake from the table and starts to eat it. No way he’s waiting for them to get around to it. And Harold would hate it if he had to go to bed before he can eat his cake.

His parents stop kissing and they both stare at Harold. Harold pretends he doesn’t notice, but he can’t help to look up at them from time to time.

“He’s beautiful,” Rudolph whispers at some point. “You’re sure?” he asks Bellatrix.

“It’s time. Just be careful. I don’t want him hurt by you.”

“I’ll never hurt him. I love him, Bella,” Rudolph says.

Harold smiles when he hears his dad say he loves him. Off course Harold knows this, dad says it all the time. But it never stops Harold’s heart from speeding up.

Rudolph and Bellatrix say nothing else. They both take their own pieces of cake and start eating. Harold finishes his own and then lounges in the chair he’s in. It’s comfy and Harold starts to drift off a little.

Moments later, Harold wakes up when he’s lifted from the lounge chair. He blinks his eyes and then wraps his arms around Rudolph’s neck. “Love you, daddy,” Harold says.

“Love you too, my boy,” Rudolph answers. “Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” he asks.

Harold yawns. “Yes, daddy,” he answers. He struggles to keep his eyes open and he doesn’t mind when his dad places him on his parents' bed. Rudolph strokes his hand through Harold’s hair and then places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t fall asleep, sweetheart. You’ll miss it all,” Rudolph says.

Harold nods and fights to keep his eyes open. Rudolph pushes Harold’s sweater and shirt over his head. His hands linger on Harold’s naked chest, stroking his sides and pulling Harold closer toward him.

“You’re the most beautiful of all,” Rudolph says before his lips touch Harold’s chest. Rudolph’s tongue slides over one of Harold’s nipples and Harold giggles.

“That tickles, daddy,” he laughs as he places one of his small hands in Rudolph’s hair. It’s the same black colour as Harold’s, only much neater and tamer. Harold’s hair always wants to stand up in all kinds of directions. Bellatrix has tried to tame it many times but has given up by now. Harold’s hair has a mind of its own and that’s okay because daddy still finds Harold beautiful.

Rudolph his hands move lower and then start to open Harold’s trousers. Harold wonders what his dad is going to do. Is he going to fuck Harold, like he did that little boy? Will he kill Harold tonight? Harold hopes not. He doesn’t want to leave Draco alone, no matter how happy it would make his dad. Harold remembers how Rudolph had enjoyed watching the boy die. But dad had promised mom that he wouldn’t hurt Harold. Sure killing him falls under hurting him. So Harold shouldn’t worry and just enjoy the attention he’s getting.

When Harold is naked, Bellatrix walks into the room. She smiles at her boys and then undresses. Harold stares at his mother. He’s never seen her naked before. Her breasts are larger than the woman they killed that night. Her hair falls around them as she steps behind Rudolph and starts to unbutton his trousers.

“You’re hard already,” Bellatrix says as her hand moves into Rudolph’s pants.

Rudolph lets his head lean back on Bellatrix’s shoulder and only moans.

“Let me take care of you,” Bellatrix says.

“Yeah, please,” Rudolph answers. And then his lustful eyes are back on Harold. He moves forward and pushes Harold further onto the bed. Makes him lay down against the pillows. Rudolph lays down next to him and turns Harold on his side. Rudolph his arm slides around his back and strokes Harold’s buttocks. It pushes Harold’s front against Rudolph’s side. The man turns his head and kisses Harold. Harold opens his mouth to let his dad’s tongue slide inside. Rudolph moans in his mouth when Bellatrix sits down between his legs and takes his cock into her mouth.

With his free hand, Rudolph takes his wand and whispers a spell Harold has only heard once before when uncle Rabastan fucked Barty who was fucking the dead woman. Rudolph’s fingers that slide between Harold’s crack become slick and slide more comfortably. One of them pushes against Harold’s hole. It’s a strange feeling, but it seems to turn on his dad so Harold lets him.

Rudolph puts his wand away and takes hold of Bellatrix’s head. He pushes her down on his cock at the same time he pushes one of his fingers into Harold’s hole. It hurts a little and Harold lets out a small cry.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Rudolph says. “Just relax and the pain will go away,” he tells Harold. “You’re a good boy, so beautiful.”

Harold rests his forehead against Rudolph’s and tries to relax. He breaths in and out slowly. He’s wide awake by now and he is fascinated by how his mom is bend over his dad’s cock. Rudolph pushes her further down and she moans. The finger in his ass starts to move up and down in the same rhythm as Bellatrix’s movements. Harold lets his small hand slide over Rudolph’s chest and Rudolph takes his mouth in his again. They kiss for a long time and Harold is glad to notice that the pain in his ass is fading away and gets replaces by something else. It feels nice and Harold doesn’t want it to stop.

Rudolph’s moans get louder and more erratic by the second. And then he tenses before a wide grin spreads on his face. Bellatrix releases his cock and then lays down on his other side. Rudolph his finger slides out of Harold’s ass, which feels empty all of the sudden.

“Thank you, my dears,” Rudolph says. “This was the best birthday present ever.”

Harold lays his head on Rudolph’s chest. He’s still tired and the hand stroking his back makes him drift off. He doesn’t want to go to sleep but it doesn’t look like anything else is going to happen. Bellatrix puts her arm over Rudolph and Harold.

“Go to sleep, my boy,” she says. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you,” Harold whispers.

“Love you too, son,” Bellatrix says.

They both look up when a soft snore comes from Rudolph.

“Daddy loves us too,” Harold says.

“Yes, he does,” Bellatrix answers. “Now go to sleep.”

Harold closes his eyes and smiles when his mother leans over his dad to give him a kiss on the top of his head, just like always when she puts Harold to bed. The blankets get pulled over them and Harold signs happily before he drifts off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ever since Rudolph’s birthday, Harold hardly sleeps alone at night. Dad either comes to Harold’s room when he’s just gone to bed, or he takes Harold with him to his bed. Harold likes the last best. He loves sleeping in between his parents and waking up to the smile on his father’s face.

Harold likes the kisses the most. The way Rudolph licks into his mouth and moans around his lips is fun. He wants daddy to kiss him all the time. And when Bellatrix joins them in bed, that is all that he needs to do. And let Rudolph push his finger into his hole. Dad loves it, so Harold lets him. It feels strange most of the time, but not bad strange, nice strange. And it almost doesn’t hurt anymore. Rudolph told Harold that it will get better the more they do it, that it will hurt less and less. And then one day, when it doesn’t hurt anymore, Rudolph will show Harold true pleasure by fucking him into the mattress. Harold can’t wait.

When it’s just the two of them, Rudolph asks Harold to hold his cock. Harold doesn’t mind moving his hand up and down on it, but it’s kind of boring. He likes kissing better. But it makes his dad moan and fall apart in pleasure. And that is what is most important.

“You’re ready to go to bed, my boy?” Rudolph asks. Harold nods his head and puts down his crayon. Rudolph lifts him from his chair and throws him over his shoulder. Harold squeaks and hits his daddy on his back.

“Put me down,” he yells. “I’m a big boy, I can walk.”

“I know you can,” Rudolph laughs as he starts to takes large steps up the stairs. “But you’re so slow and I can’t wait.”

Harold laughs too. “Mommy says you need to learn to be patient,” he giggles.

“Mommy knows I’m very patient. She’s just jealous that you love me more than you love her.”

“No,” Harry yells. “I love you both the same much.”

“The same much?” Rudolph asks as he sets Harold down at the top of the stairs.

“Yes, the same much,” Harold states and then he runs through the hallway. He stops in front of his parents' bedroom door and looks behind him. Rudolph nods his head with a smile on his face. Harold opens the door en walks into the large bedroom. He jumps on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. The shirt falls somewhere on the floor where Rudolph picks it up, folds it needly and places it on the dresser.

“Don’t let mom see you throw your clothes on the floor,” Rudolph says. “She might get mad.”

Harold nods and slides of the bed with his trousers in his hand. He folds it and gives it to Rudolph so he can place it on the dresser. Rudolph smiles at him and then lifts him back onto the bed.

“Today we’re going to spoil mom,” Rudolph says. He stands in front of the bed and Harold moves closer so he can unbutton Rudolph trousers.

“How?” Harold asks. He places a soft kiss on Rudolph’s pants. Rudolph lets his hand slide through Harold’s hair and pushes his face against his pants. Harold can feel Rudolph’s hard cock. Harold wonders what it tastes like to take it in his mouth, as he’s seen Bellatrix do a couple of times by now. Daddy always likes it when Bellatrix does that to him. Maybe soon, Harold can do the same for his daddy.

“What does mom like?” Rudolph asks as he lets go of Harold’s head. Harold falls back onto the pillows and thinks.

“Torturing Muggles and Mudbloods,” he answers.

“Yes, she does. And she loves having sex with them as she tortures them. But the one thing she likes the best is when I hurt her a little during the sex. So tonight we’re going to hurt her a little.”

Harold frowns. “Hurt her as it hurts me sometimes?” he asks.

“No, not like that,” Rudolph says as he lays down on the bed next to Harold. “Tonight we’re going to show you something beautiful. The pleasure there is to be found in pain is amazing.”

“Okay,” Harold says. He giggles when Rudolph starts to place kisses all over his chest and abdomen.

“My boys ready?” Bellatrix asks when she steps out of the bathroom. She’s naked and has her hair pulled back in a braid.

“I’m ready,” Harold declares. He watches as Bellatrix pulls a long black scarf from her dresser and then joins them on the bed. Rudolph kisses her and then takes his wand from the bedside table. Bellatrix lays down on her back and then lets Rudolph use Incarcerous to bind her hands to the headboard. Harold sits down next to her and watches as Rudolph pulls the scarf around Bellatrix her neck. He kisses her and lets his hands roam over her body. Then he moves his mouth down her throat, over her breasts, until he reaches her thighs.

“Come sit behind my head,” Bellatrix tells Harold. “That way you can help.”

Harold does as he’s told and slips in between the headboard and his mother’s head. He feels the scarf, which is soft. Bellatrix smiles at him and then closes her eyes. A moan escapes her mouth as Rudolph’s face dips in between her legs.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Bellatrix says.

Harold lets his hand slide over his mother’s face. She’s just as beautiful as daddy when Bellatrix takes his cock in her mouth.

“Harold, can you take the ends of the scarf?” Rudolph asks as he looks up.

Two small hands take hold of the scarf on each side of Bellatrix’s face. He pulls them a little tighter, making Bellatrix moan.

“Pull them as tight as you can,” Bellatrix tells Harold. “And don’t stop until your daddy tells you to.”

“Okay, mom,” Harold answers. He pulls on the scarf and watches as Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. Rudolph starts to kiss her pussy again. Bellatrix smiles and then closes her eyes. It doesn’t take long before they pop open again. Bellatrix her hands shake in their ropes and her legs start to kick around Rudolph’s head. He just continues to lick and kiss her. Slowly Bellatrix her head turns red and her eyes start to roll inside their sockets. Harold looks at them with fascination. He wonders if his mother is in pain, or if it’s only joy she feels now. The young boy he saw die this way, didn’t seem to like it. But mother is different, she’s not some pathetic Muggle.

Then Bellatrix her body convulses and Rudolph tells Harold to let go. Harold loosens the scarf and sees the colour slowly fade from his mother’s face. She smiles at Harold and thanks him. Harold smiles back and kisses his mom on her nose.

Rudolph releases Bellatrix her hands and she sits up to kiss Rudolph. “That was amazing,” she tells him. Then she pushes him on his back and motions for Harold to come to sit in between her and Rudolph.

“Why don’t you kiss your dad’s cock,” Bellatrix tells Harold.

Harold smiles and then places a soft kiss on Rudolph’s cock.

“That’s a good boy,” Bellatrix says. And then she shows Harold how to hold his lips over his teeth so he can take Rudolph’s cock in his mouth. Harold does as she tells him and lets his mouth slide over Rudolph’s cock.

“Yes, that’s good. Keep going, my boy,” Rudolph says.

Harold slides down a little lower. Rudolph’s cock is large and it fills his entire mouth. It tastes nice. Harold can’t think of anything that tastes the same. A little fluid comes out of Rudolph’s cock and Harold swallows it away.

Bellatrix leans over Harold and whispers in his ear. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. You will feel how amazing it is. Daddy will love it.”

Harold has no time to think of what Bellatrix means. She pushes his head further onto Rudolph’s cock. It pushes into Harold’s throat. He tries to cough, but he can’t. He can’t breathe and he panic’s a little. He starts to hit around with his arms, but that only makes Rudolph laugh.

“Yes, fight it. You’re so beautiful, my boy. Taking my cock deep throat,” Rudolph says. He pushes up further into Harold’s throat. Bellatrix laughs next to him as Harold’s world starts to spin. He can’t breathe. And his head hurts. His body shakes, he tries to stay still, but he can’t stop it. His legs slide to the side and tremble. He lays belly down on the bed, his mother on top of him and his dad’s cock in his mouth. He’s going to die now, he’s sure. His parents will kill him to find their pleasure. And maybe that isn’t a bad way to go. That way his parents will always know how much Harold loved them.

Harold’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he welcomes the dark around him. He feels lightheaded and at peace. Then liquid fills his throat and mouth. The last thing on Harold’s mind is that it’s warm and tastes funny.

Harold passes out with his dad’s cock in his mouth, his mother's hands holding his face down and his body slacks on the bed.

When Harold wakes up again, he lays in his dad’s arms. Rudolph is sound asleep next to him. A blanket is pulled over them. Harold looks towards the other side of the bed. Bellatrix is staring at him and places a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Welcome back, sweetheart. Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yes,” Harold says. His voice hurts a little, but he’s okay.

Bellatrix moves closer and pushes some of Harold’s hair out of his face. “You’re daddy loved it. Did you like it too?”

“I did,” Harold says. It was strange. He thought he was going to die and he like the thought. To die pleasuring his dad would be so amazing. It will prove how much he loves his dad. But he gets to live another day, and that is even better.

“Just know, that we will always make sure you are okay. That is all that matters to us,” Bellatrix tells him.

“I know, mom.”

“I love you,” Bellatrix says. “Now go back to sleep.” And Harold does just that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco sits on Harold’s bed, with his hands in his lap. “Father is angry with me again,” he says.

Harold picks up his toy broomstick. He’s got a better one down in the shed, one that will go higher and faster. But he’s not allowed to use that one in the house. And as it’s been raining all day, they’re stuck inside.

“Your father is an idiot,” Harold says while he searches for his Quidditch ball set. The floor is littered with toys. He should tell Binky to clean them up tomorrow or something.

“Don’t say that. He means well,” Draco whined. He always whines when he talks about his father. Harold doesn’t understand. But his dad is never angry with him. It’s only his mom that sometimes yells at him when he does something he’s not supposed to. But Harold never has to question if she loves him. He knows she does. She loves and trusts Harold, she proves it every time she joins Harold and Rudolph in bed, or in the bathtub. Harold loves taking baths with his parents, he loves being pushed under the water. It always becomes a mess as Harold can’t stop his arms and legs from kicking around while he struggles to breathe, but it’s fun and exhilarating. Never knowing if this time might be the last.

“You're in your head again,” Draco pouts.

“Sorry,” Harold says as he sits down next to Draco. “Just thinking about my dad. He’s never angry at me.”

“You’re lucky,” Draco says. “Father always complains about me. I don’t think he likes me.”

“His loss, you're great.” Harold puts his hand on Draco’s and squeezes them lightly. “Best friend I’ve ever had.”

It’s the right thing to say. Draco smiles and then lets himself fall back onto the bed. “Promise me you’ll never get angry with me,” Draco says.

Harold falls down too and then turns to his side so he can look at Draco. “I’ll try to never get angry at you. And if I ever do, know that I still love you.”

Draco turns to his side and he smiles at Harold. “I love you too,” he says.

They both smile at each other and Harold wonders what would happen if he would lean in closer and kiss Draco. They love each other, just like how Harold and his dad love each other. It’s what you do when you’re in love, when you want to show the other person how much you care. And Harold wants Draco to know that he cares. That he will always care.

“You’re stuck in your head again,” Draco jokes. He pushes Harold’s mussy hair out of the way.

Harold looks at Draco and enjoys the feeling of Draco’s hand on his head. He wants him to grab his hair and pull him closer. He wants their mouths to sink into each other and kiss Draco until his lips hurt.

Harold leans his head forwards and Draco’s eyes widen a little. They are beautiful. Grey with a hint of silver. Harold moves his arm and lays it on Draco’s side and then he moves in even closer.

“What are you doing?” Draco whispers. Harold can feel his breath on his lips. His heart hammers in his chest and he wonders if his cheeks are red, like Draco’s are turning right now.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Harold whispers back. And then his lips melt onto Draco’s and it’s perfect.

Harold has no clue how long they kiss. At one hand it feels like it goes on forever and on the other end, it feels like it was only seconds before their lips part again. Draco smiles at Harold and Harold leans in again to kiss those lips once more.

“Don’t tell father,” Draco says after some time. “He will get angry. He definitely doesn’t like you.”

“I won’t,” Harold answers. He doesn’t like uncle Lucius either. Harold hasn’t missed the bruises on Draco’s arm, no matter how hard Draco tries to hide them. Harold knows it shouldn’t be hard to make them go away with some magic. He’s had brushes from time to time for the games he plays with his parents during the night. But as soon as he discovers them he shows his dad that will heal them in an instant. That uncle Lucius won’t heal Draco’s shows how mean the man is. Harold wants to grow up and then kill him for all the times he’s hurt Draco.

Draco turns away and stares back at the ceiling. “Don’t ever leave me,” he says.

Harold stares at him. How can it be that Draco is always afraid that Harold would hurt or leave him? Hasn’t Harold showed him time and time again that Draco is the most important person in his life. His best friend, his nephew, his family, and maybe from now on his lover. Harold wants to be Draco’s lover. Just like Barty is uncle Rabastan’s lover. Harold lifts a little so that he can lean over Draco. He looks him in the eyes and smiles at him.

“I will never leave you,” he says. And then he kisses Draco again. “You are mine from now until the day I die,” he promises.

“And I’m yours,” Draco says. Draco lifts his hand and slides it into Harold’s hair. He pulls Harold closer and their lips touch again. Harold could do this all day. Just kiss Draco and be happy. It’s better than kissing dad. Not that Harold will ever tell Rudolph this, it will break his heart to know that Harold loves someone more than he loves him. But Harold does. He loves Draco more than anything else in this world. And he always will.


End file.
